total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
'''Noah, '''labeled '''The Schemer, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Personality Noah seems to be sarcastic, cynical, and sardonic to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations When Noah arrives he is very sarcastic and isn't particulary happy to be here with people like Dave and Heather! But even with his sarcastic nature, he makes friends with Tyler and Scarlett very fast in the game! Noah is very intelligent and knows he can use both of them to make it far and win the competition! In the first challenge Noah answers the question correctly, making his team win a point. Noah also messed with Scott's silly brain making him believe he was a shark! His best sarcastic pun this challenge was "With Fang out so many times, the Killer Beavers are going soon to become...Killed Beavers." The only scary time during this challenge was when Chef asked a very difficult question that no one could answer, forcing everybody to face the attack of the shark. But Noah manages save himself by convincing Tyler to protect him for the sake of the alliance. The Screaming Ducks won 4-0 mostly thank to him, but also due to Lindsay and Tyler. Then Noah, along with the rest of the team, watched the elimination ceremony of the Beavers. When Dave was eliminated, he tried to support him suggesting to consider the positive side of his elimination, the fact that he didn't get shaved this time. And the first day is gone, Noah starts to believe that his cleverness can lead him very far, if he gets rid of his laziness... Volleybrawl The second day Noah wakes up a little more excited than his average standards, maybe due to the previous victory obtained by the Screaming Ducks. However, this enthusiastic approach fades to the old "don't care" behavior immediately when Chef is unable to plan a decent challenge. After many discussions, it ended up as a Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge.Soooo Intellectual. While Noah didn't feel as involved (he also lost the only round he participated in against Duncan) as in the first day,the challenge was full of tension and suspense. Enough to make Noah shiver at times.Yes, also Noah shows emotions. Shocking? Unfortunately the luck was in favor of the Beavers that day, and they won the final round. At the elimination ceremony Noah felt a little uneasy, especially when Tyler unexpectedly lands in the bottom 2. Luckily there's an happy ending: he stays while Samey is out. And the first Duck went in the oven. Tomorrow will be another, better day, he hopes. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Another day, another beginning. During this episode, Chef organizes an odd race based on numbers, and the one who guessed the number closer at least three steps from the one chosen by Chef, walks 1/10 of the distance needed and makes his/her team closer to the win. The Ducks had a very bad start to the challenge, because, While Dawn stated a number closer to Chef's than Cameron's, Chef gives the point to the nerd and the Beavers. Then starts the mess, and despite Dawn and Noah's attempts to convince Chef, the race goes on with the Killer Beavers reaching the final lap. Noah decided it was useless to continue and dove into a book to keep himself calm and collected. Cameron asked for a book too, and nicely Noah lent him a yellow one. THEN ALL OF SUDDEN he was called on for a decisive main bet against Cody of the Beavers. Noah was frightened, but still focused enough to make his IQ to do its job. When Cody chose the number 7, Noah bets on the number 6, because this gave him the better odds. He managed to get the Ducks the win! It was so shocking, with everyone of his team cheering on him for the crucial point he obtained,that the snarky hero fainted for 51 seconds from the happiness. Appearances Gallery Overall= Noah (2).png|Noah's Usual Outfit Angry.png Happy_Noah_by_Master_0f_Disaster.png Noaaaaaaah.png NoahBook.png Noah_Bathing_Suit.png Noah_Front.png Noah_goes.png Noah12345678.png Noahbuilding.png NoahCool.png Noahcrushed.png NoahDodge.png NoahFalling.png Noahremenberthetelesimsopdate.png ONUDNoah1.png ONUDNoah2.png Laughing.png NoahDodgebrawl2.png NoahShocked_TDI_Ep04.png NoahSit.png Noahsitscream.png NoahRot.jpg Noahprofile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png NoahandTylerWinAPointfortheirTeam.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png NoahIsShockedAboutTyler.png TylerAndNoahSpeakInTheCabins.png| THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|Noah and the Screaming Ducks are victorious. See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Character templates Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1